List of Pokémon forms by release date/2019
By the start of 2019, the number of released forms was: In 2019, the following medals became achievable for the first time: * Sinnoh Gold . The total number of Pokémon species and Pokémon distinct forms (regular and shiny) was updated according to the following events in 2019: January 1st Pattern 5 of Spinda was available in field research. Regular (1) = January 12th Shiny Totodile became available on the 13th Community Day. Shiny (3) = January 15th Shiny Zigzagoon, Taillow and Groudon became available for the first time during Hoenn Celebration 2019. Shiny (5) = January 19th Shiny Feebas became available during Limited Research. Shiny (2) = January 25th Shiny Psyduck became available on Safari Zone Porto Alegre. Shiny (2) = January 29th Palkia became available as Raid Boss for the first time. Regular (1) = January 31st More Sinnoh Region Pokémon became available. Regular (15) = |-| Shiny (1) = February 4th Shiny Spoink became available on Lunar New Year 2019. Shiny (2) = February 5th Shiny Meltan became available for a limited time. Shiny (2) = February 13th Happiny and Shiny Cleffa and Smoochum became available on Valentine's Day 2019. Spinda with heart-shaped pattern was released. Later this pattern was registered in the Pokédex as pattern #9, rising up Hoenn-region Pokédex to 149 distinct forms. Regular (1) = |-| Shiny (5) = February 16th Mamoswine and its Shiny family became available on the 14th Community Day. Regular (1) = |-| Shiny (3) = February 22nd Shiny Latias became available in the Special Raid Week. Shiny (1) = February 23rd Clamperl family became available available during Limited Research, together with shiny forms. Regular (3) = |-| Shiny (3) = February 25th Smeargle became available via GO Snapshot. All Johto-region Pokémon species were released, becoming the second region to be possible to complete the Pokédex. Regular (1) = February 26th Shiny Pidgey and Rattata were released in Pokémon Day 2019. Shiny (5) = March 1st Dialga became available as Raid Boss for the first time. Pattern 2 of Spinda was released in field research. Sinnoh Gold medal became achievable for the first time. Regular (2) = March 5th Shiny Mankey and Machop were released on Battle Showdown 2019. Shiny (5) = March 19th Shiny Lunatone and Solrock were released on Equinox 2019. Shiny (2) = March 23rd Shiny Treecko became available on the 15th Community Day. Shiny (3) = March 27th Deoxys Defense Forme became available to be battled exclusively in EX Raid Battle. Regular (1) = March 30th Shiny Lotad and Castform became available during Limited Research. Shiny (4) = April 2nd Shiny Scyther was released on Bug Out. Origin Giratina became available as Raid Boss for the first time. Regular (1) = |-| Shiny (2) = April 13th Shiny Bagon became available on the 16th Community Day. Shiny (3) = April 15th Shiny Latios became available in the Special Raid Week. Shiny (1) = April 16th Shiny Igglybuff and Buneary were released on Eggstravaganza 2019. Shiny (5) = April 18th Shiny Lapras and Shuckle became available on Safari Zone in Sentosa. Shiny (2) = April 29th Shiny Diglett family became available on Earth Day 2019. The Lake Guardians were released in wild. Regular (3) = |-| Shiny (2) = May 1st Pattern 4 of Spinda was available in field research. Shiny Seel was released. Regular (1) = |-| Shiny (2)= May 7th Shiny Aipom were released on Detective Pikachu Celebration. Shiny (2) = May 17th Several Sinnoh-region Pokémon were released, featuring new Lure Modules as an evolution method. Regular (23) = |-| Shiny (3)= May 19th Shiny Torchic became available on the 17th Community Day. Shiny (3) = May 21st Shiny Bronzor were released on Extraordinary Raid Week. Shiny (2) = May 27th Shiny Cresselia became available. Shiny (1) = June 4th Shiny Onix, Lileep and Anorith were released on Adventure Week 2019. Shiny (6) = June 8th Shiny Slakoth became available on the 18th Community Day. Shiny (3) = June 13th Shiny Horsea became available with the start of Chicago Pokémon GO Fest 2019. Jirachi was available for attendees. Regular (1) = |-| Shiny (3) = June 28th Shiny Alolan Rattata, Sandshrew, Vulpix, Diglett, Meowth, Geodude, Grimer and Exeggutor were released on 3rd Anniversary. Shiny (16) = June 29th Shiny Raikou was released on Special Raid Challenge. Shiny (1) = July 1st Deoxys Speed Forme became available to be battled exclusively in EX Raid Battle. Shiny pattern 8 of Spinda was released. Regular (1) = |-| Shiny (1) = July 4th Shiny Nidoran♂ became available with the start of Dortmund Pokémon GO Fest 2019. Shiny (3) = July 10th Armored Mewtwo became available as Raid Boss for the first time, rising up Kanto-region Pokédex to 170 distinct forms. Regular (1) = July 14th Shiny Entei was released on Special Raid Challenge. Shiny (1) = July 21st Shiny Mudkip became available on the 19th Community Day. Shiny (3) = July 25th Shiny Ekans, Zubat, Koffing and Sneasel became available on the Team GO Rocket Disruption. Shiny (9) = July 31st Shiny Rayquaza became available. Shiny (1) = August 3rd Shiny Ralts became available on the 20th Community Day. Shiny (4) = August 5th Shiny Bonsly became available with the start of Gift Event. Shiny (2) = August 6th Shiny Poliwag became available with the start of Yokohama Pokémon GO Fest 2019. Shiny (4) = August 17th Shiny Suicune was released on Special Raid Challenge. Shiny (1) = August 23rd Shiny Carvanha and Barboach were released on Water Festival 2019. Shiny (4) = Category:Listings